A train control system using wireless communication, which is referred to as “CBTC (Communication Based Train Control)”, has been introduced in recent years. In the train control system using the wireless communication, various information such as position information on a travelling train and control information on the train is transmitted and received by wireless communication between a ground wireless base station installed along a railroad and an on-vehicle wireless station installed in the train. Since it is difficult for this train control system to cover the entire area along the railroad by a single ground wireless base station, plural ground wireless base stations are required in the entire area. In 2.4 GHz band wireless communication that is mainly used in CBTC, for example, the ground wireless base stations are installed at an interval of several hundreds of meters, and the on-vehicle wireless station is required to perform handover that switches a ground wireless base station that is to communicate with the on-vehicle wireless station as the train moves.
For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a mobile communication system. For this mobile communication system, to achieve an object of “accurately determining a base station covering an area including a destination of a mobile station moving on a predetermined route”, “a ground control device 101 compares a travelling permission position 104 given to a train 103 with a handover point 105 and, when the travelling permission position 104 exceeds the handover point 105, the ground control device 101 determines that the train 103 travels ahead of the handover point 105 and reserves a wireless channel of a ground-side wireless control device 102 located ahead of the handover point 105”.